Interview with the Corpse Party cast!
by TheAngelBellStar
Summary: So in this one I interview the Corpse Party cast! I might do the whole cast as in the extras too! But you guys let me know if you want me to do that! Thanks!
1. Interview with Perverts?

Hey guys! Well guess what! Well you probably already guessed it but. I'm doing my next interview on the Corpse Party characters! This one will probably be long considering I'm spliting up who I interview. So in this one I interview Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, and Yoshiki! So enjoy!

Me: Hello everyone!

(I come in and sit down in one of the chairs on the stage while the audience claps)

Me: Welcome everyone to the interview with the Corpse Party cast! Now if you are afraid of ghost I suggest that you leave. (Smiles innocently)

(The crowd looks back and forth at each other in confusion)

Me: Hehe, well let's get started! First up we have Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, and Seiko Shinohara! (motions hands for them to come out)

(They all sit in the seats next to me. Satoshi, who is of course sitting between me and Naomi, just smiles. Naomi, who is between Satoshi and Seiko, just waves a little. And Seiko, who is sitting next to Naomi, justs up and down out of her seat excited.)

Me: Okay! So first up I'm gonna as Satoshi some questions then Naomi and then Seiko! So let's get started! (Giggles) Question number one! Who is your best friend?

Satoshi: Well they are all my best friends, so..

Me: Hm. Okay! Question number two! Do you..love anybody?

Satoshi: (stays silent and blushes)

Seiko: Ooh! Told ya Naomi! (winks)

Naomi: Seiko! (She glares at Seiko, warning her to stop)

Seiko: (Giggles)

Me: Aw..I want to know! (sighs) Question number three. Are you a vir-

Naomi: Hey! (She stops me right on time)

Me: (stares at her) Okay, if you want to go so badly then..question number one for Naomi! Who is YOUR best friend?

Naomi: That would be Seiko.

Seiko: Awe! (Seiko hugs Naomi to where Seiko's face is right at Naomi's boobs)

Naomi: Not now Seiko! (Tries to push her off)

Me: um...next question? Question number two! Who do you love?

Naomi: (Still trying to push Seiko off) Uhm...I..(She blushes)

Seiko: (Naomi finally gets her off) Hehe I know who..(She makes weird faces at Naomi)

Me: Um...Seiko? It's your turn..

Seiko: Yay! (Jumps up ready to answer)

Me: Question number one! Who is your best fri-

Seiko: NAOMI! (Huge grin)

Me: Kinda figured that...Question number two. Who do you lo-

Seiko: N-A-O-M-I (Giggles)

Me: Uh... (Looks away) Bring on the next two!

(Ayumi and Yoshiki come out and sit on the other side of me. Ayumi just smiles while Yoshiki glances at her over and over)

Me: Okay! Starting with Ayumi! Question number one, who is your best friend?

Ayumi: I guess me and Suzumoto are the closest.

Me: Ah, Mayu! Okay, question number two! Who do you love?

Ayumi: (Glances at Satoshi) Um..I can't say!

Me: (Sighs) Fine. Moving on! Yoshiki! Hehe question number one! Who is your best friend?

Yoshiki: Don't have any best friends.

Me: (Stares) Question number two? Who do you love?!

Yoshiki: (His whole face turns red) Ah... (Looks at Ayumi)

Ayumi: (She notices) Are you going to answer the question?

Yoshiki: (He looks away and sighs) No one...

Me: Uh-huh...Well that's all the time we have here! (Smiles)

(The lights turn out on us. And we can here a little girl giggling.)

Sachiko: You forgot to ask me questions! (Insane laughter)

(Lights turn back on)

Satoshi: Phew...that was close..

Me: Yeah.. (Sees something black hanging above me) Huh? (Looks up to see Sachiko hanging upside down smiling at me) Eeeeee! (Falls out chair)

Sachiko: (Giggles some more then disappears)

(Everyone stares at the spot she disappeared from)

Me: ...

Satoshi: ...

Naomi: ...

Seiko: ...

Ayumi: ...

Yoshiki: ...

Me: (Looks at camera) Well..we are..at the end of the show now. Um (turns pale) Yeah so thanks for watching and bye bye..?

Well what did you think? Freaking Sachiko scares the hell out of me..Just saying! Well I am going to continue this with the other characters so if you have any of the extra characters you want me to throw in there then let me know, Okay? And thanks for reading! :3 It means a-lot! Also if you want me to interview more characters from a different anime then let me know and I'll see what I can do! Angel out! :D


	2. Interview with trouble makers!

So, hi again! Well I got reviews right away telling me to continue this! And also give the characters more questions! So I did! So enjoy the next part in Interview with the Corpse Party casts! I interview: Mayu Suzumoto, Morishige, Yuka Mochida, Yuuya Kizami, and Kurosaki! Hehe...I might die...

Me: Hello again!

(Waves and sits down in one of the chairs on stage, that had to be replaced for certain reasons...)

Me: Welcome back to my interview with the cast of Corpse Party! So in this one I will be interviewing Mayu, Morishige, Yuka, Kizami, and Kurosaki..wish me luck? Okay! First to come out is Mayu and Morishige! (Motions them to come out)

(They sit on the left side of me, Mayu sitting in the seat closer to me)

Me: So, how have you guys been?

Mayu: I've been great! (Smiles while blushing a little)

Morishige: Yeah, me too. (Pushes up glasses)

Me: Good! Let's get started! (Way too excited) Mayu your first! Question number one, Who do you consider to be your best friend?

Mayu: Oh. I can't decide..They are all wonderful! (Giggles)

Me: Okay! (Smiles) Question number two, Who do you love?

Mayu: L-Love? (Looks around nervous) I don't know...

Me: Hm..Well okay! Question number three, Do you have any dark secrets that no one knows about?

Mayu: (Thinks for a moment) Mm. None that I can think of!

Me: Okay! Question number four, Out of all the other cast members, which one of them gets on your nerves?

Mayu: No one! They are all funny and cool!

Me: Okay! Morishige, your turn! Question number one, Who do you consider to be your best friend?

Morishige: Mayu.

(Mayu smiles at him)

Me: Question number two, Who do you love?

Morishige: ...

Me: Awe..Your shy! Hehe! Question number three, Do you have any dark secrets that no one knows about?

Morishige: (Fixes glasses) Why would you suspect me of all people to have a dark secret? (His face starts to turn insane looking)

Me: Uh...never mind! Next question? Question number four, Out of all the other cast members, which one of them gets on your nerves?

Morishige: (His face goes back to looking normal) Satoshi.

Me: Uh..why?

Morishige: Do you need a reason?

Me: Guess not..?

(Awkward silence)

Me: Moving on! (Motions for the next cast members come out, which is Yuka, Kizami, and Kurosaki)

(They come out and sit down in the empty seats. Here's where everyone is seated: Morishige then Mayu then me then Yuka then Kurosaki then Kizami. This is going from left to right!)

Me: Okay! Starting with...Yuka! Question number one, Who do you consider to be your best friend?

Yuka: Yuka's best friend is Satsuki! (Yes, she actually talks that way!)

Me: Question number two, Who do you love...?

Yuka: Big brother! (She smiles while Kizami stares her down)

Me: (I stare at Kizami) Uh...Question number three, Do you have any dark secrets?

Yuka: Yuka accidently went to the bathroom on herself one time.. (She looks down in shame)

Me: Uh..Yuka? That wouldn't be considered a dark secret...

Yuka: Then Yuka doesn't have any..

Me: Yeah. Next question! Question number four, Out of all the other cast members, which one of them gets on your nerves?

Yuka: Mmm..no one..

Me: Okay! Now it's time for me to interview.. (Looks at Kurosaki then to Kizami) Uh..Who wants to go first?

Kurosaki: (Raises his hand in excitement) Me, me, me!

Me: Okay, Kurosaki. Question number one, Who do you consider to be your best friend?

Kurosaki: That's easy! Kizami here! (Points thumb at Kizami)

Kizami: No.

Kurosaki: No..what?

Kizami: I don't like you.

Kurosaki: Aw! Stop lying! (Punches his shoulder playfully)

Kizami: (Pulls out knife) I said no.

Me: NO KILLING ANYONE! (Stands up fast and grabs his wrist) Yuka and Kurosaki scoot down.

(New order of seated: Morishige, Mayu, Yuka, Kurosaki, me {Help}, Kizami.)

Me: O-Okay...Question number two, Who do you love, Kurosaki?

Kurosaki: (Blushes and thinks of Mitsuki) Uh..No one!

Me: Right...Question number three, Any dark secrets?

Kurosaki: Nope! (Innocent smile)

Me: Okay, Question number four, Out of all the other cast members, which one of them gets on your nerves?

Kurosaki: Well, sometimes Kai Shimada because he is such a jerk..

Me: Understandable. Now it's time to ask Kizami some questions!

Kizami: (Still somehow staring at Yuka)

Me: Um. Question number one, Who do you consider to be your best friend?

Kizami: I don't need friends.

Me: Oh...Okay! Next question! Question number two, Who do you love?

Kizami: My little sister.. (Long pause) Yuka...

Yuka: (Latches onto Mayu, scared as she can be)

Me: Moving..on..Question number three, Any dark secrets that we probably already know?

Kizami: Heh. I love to watch the suffering of others it really turn me-

Me: PLEASE STOP! (I interupt him) Next question! Question number four, Out of all the other cast members, which one of them gets on your-

Kizami: Kurosaki.

Kurosaki: Huh? No I don't!

Me: (Tears up) You didn't let me finish the question...

Kizami: (Ignores both me and Kurosaki and continues to stare at Yuka)

Me & Kurosaki: HEY!

(Lights goes out yet again!)

Me: Haha very funny Sachiko!

(Silence)

Me: Sachiko?

(More silence)

Me: Da Fu-

(Lights turn back on and Kizami and Yuka are missing)

Me: Eh!? Kizami!

(Runs to the backstage looking for Yuka and Kizami. Mayu and Morishige chases after me trying to help.)

Kurosaki: ...

(He turns to the camera and smiles)

Kurosaki: Wow! I guess I'm your new-

Kai: (Pushes him out the view of the camera) Camera doesn't want you, you loser! (Looks at camera and winks) See ya punks!

Well hehe how did you guys like it? Haha you thought Sachiko was going to come back didn't ya? Freaking Kurosaki and Kai think they can run my show now, so don't be suprised if they keep popping up out of nowhere! Anyways thanks for reading and review please! Angel out!


End file.
